Self-care remains the most effective approach for the prevention of periodontal diseases. Several studies of the OHPRFMEB address the prevention of periodontal diseases: a study of two different school-based approaches to prevent gingivitis in teenagers; and analysis of the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III) data. A two year study of teenagers was conducted in York County, Virginia to determine the effectiveness of a self-assessment of gingival bleeding approach to the prevention of gingivitis compared with a plaque control approach. Both the plaque control and self-assessment of bleeding groups received an interactive manual describing the procedures they were to perform, classroom-based instruction and individual instruction specific to their needs. The individual instruction was reinforced following a 12- month interim oral examination. Findings show that while the two approaches did not differ, improvements in the gingival health status of both groups improved with over a 50 percent reduction in the mean number of gingival bleeding sites for both groups. A manuscript has been accepted for publication. Additional analysis is underway. Ongoing consultation and assistance is provided for the planning and development of research conferences, symposia and research groups that focus on research related to periodontal disease prevention and oral health status improvement. Presentations are made as a part of science transfer efforts.